


【潤雅】せんせい

by midoriorange



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriorange/pseuds/midoriorange
Summary: 「讓醫生爽到了，醫生要不要報答一下我啊。」「要怎麼報答你呢，深山律師。」





	【潤雅】せんせい

剛洗完澡的醫生從浴室一出來，就被戀人從後抱住。深山的頭在波多野剛乾的髪尾磨蹭着，「醫生。」

波多野愣了一下，這個陌生的稱呼大概在相識一個星期之後就沒用過了。他疑惑地問了一句，「大翔？」  
深山毫無預警地咬了一口波多野的耳朵，環在腰上的手也不安分地動了起來，摸着摸着把浴袍的帶子順手解開，手直接摸上了戀人的腹肌。在家裏安安靜靜的律師沒有一句多餘的話，「我想做。」

「嗯？」波多野輕笑着轉身，雙手搭在深山的肩上，把自己拉得更近了一些，「小深山想我啦？」  
「深山本人也很想你。」猝不及防的情話阻止了波多野的攻勢，深山趁機親上了戀人的唇上。雙唇一碰上就再也分不開了，舌頭迫不急待地撬開牙齒，波多野的舌頭像是躲避着深山一樣不讓他追上，深山有點賭氣地輕咬嘴唇反擊。「醫生沒想我嗎。」  
的確，過去的兩個星期波多野完成了大手術，休假卻完美撞上了深山上庭的日子，忙碌的搜證和準備工作讓深山每天下班回家直接倒頭便睡，完全沒有親熱的時間。  
「那是甚麼稱呼啦。」波多野又咬回去，「好啦，當然有在想念大翔啊。」手再次牽上了深山的，十指緊扣着；順勢把手帶到自己的臀肉上，面頰在深山頸上磨挲，帶笑的聲音悄悄說着，「這裏，也很想你哦。」

波多野的情話不輸深山，帶着笑容地偶爾蹦出的一句大膽的話更讓深山措手不及。行動派的深山馬上把波多野推倒在床上，脫下了兩人的浴袍，雙腳跪在波多野腿間硬是分開了它們，再度吻上戀人的唇瓣上。一輪舌吻過後，雙唇經過臉頰和脖頸到達鎖骨，深山在那舔吻着，雙眼像是徵求許可地盯着波多野。得到了他的默許，深山更肆意地啃咬，留下幾個齒印，唇舌再游移至胸前的兩點打圈撩撥着，在挑逗下的波多野呼吸變重，發出貓咪般的嗚咽。「大翔⋯⋯」波多野的手想抓着深山，深山此時卻移動到波多野的腰際，舌頭沿著肌肉的線條慢條斯理地舔吻。溫熱濕軟的舌尖在波多野身上就像落在秋天芒草叢裏的點點火星，一燃點就揚起整片海浪。火苗越燒越旺，燒得他唇乾舌燥，深山的手卻絲毫沒有停下來的跡象，更越探越下，把波多野早已挺立起來的分身握着，指尖摩挲着上面的皺摺和血管，手掌帶節奏地摩擦揉搓。幾聲呻吟從波多野口中逃了出來，隨着深山手裏的動作加快，波多野也不再忍住，誘人的叫聲在臥室裏迴盪着。  
「醫生的聲音真好聽。」深山繼續用着這個稱呼叫喚波多野，手指同樣壞心眼地用指甲不痛不癢地玩弄着波多野的分身。  
「我說了不要這麼叫⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯」下身剛被指甲的觸感弄得癢癢的，猝不及防又被柔軟的口腔包裹着，突如其來的感差讓波多野不禁驚呼。雖然兩人許久沒有觸碰對方，深山卻似乎不急着直奔主題，一直逗弄着波多野。深山的口腔不疾不徐地吸吮着波多野的分身，「等等啊大翔⋯⋯」波多野嘴上求饒着，扭動着的身體卻把內心的渴望表露無遺。深山嘴上活動之際眼睛一直看着波多野，舌頭從陰莖根部沿着突起的血管緩慢地舔着，像是舔食着喜歡的棒棒糖一樣，溫柔又富侵略性地撩動着波多野，舌頭到達冠狀溝時一直打着圈。「不要，大翔，等等⋯⋯嗯啊啊啊哈⋯⋯」敏感的地方被刺激到的波多野來不及推開深山，微涼的精液便射到他的臉頰上。  
「抱歉啊大翔，快擦掉⋯⋯」波多野還沒回過氣來便想轉身往床頭拿抽紙，一直跪在他腿間的深山驀地直起了身，雙手握着波多野的手困住了他。深山用手背隨便抹掉臉上的白濁，波多野看見壓在自己身上的戀人那惡作劇得逞般游刃有餘的表情，熾熱的目光裏自己狼狽的模樣，來不及偏過頭去下巴就被握住了。  
「看着我嘛，醫生，」深山撒嬌似地說着，伸出舌頭舔掉落在唇上的星星點點，「醫生的東西可好吃了呢，要不要嚐嚐？」動彈不得的波多野和深山交換了一個帶着自己的味道的吻，占上風的深山繼續調戲着波多野，「讓醫生爽到了，醫生要不要報答一下我啊。」  
波多野在內心的燥動翻滾之際，終於明白今天深山那惡趣味的小情趣——用陌生的稱呼叫喚自己甚麼的太惡劣了啊——不甘示弱的波多野曲起雙腳，把壓在身上的戀人輕輕推開，順勢把修長的雙腿架在深山肩上。「要怎麼報答你呢，」說甚麼話都可以保持着笑容是波多野的特長，此時他汗濕的前額與泛紅的臉頰配上一貫燦爛的笑容，除了勾得小深山又脹大了一圈，更帶着滿滿的危險意味，「深山律師。」

波多野臉上充滿挑釁性又誘惑的笑容和逐個逐個吐出的音節殺深山一個措手不及，姿勢更是明晃晃的邀請。深山把床頭的潤滑液和安全套拿到手裏，不忘在波多野腰下墊上幾個枕頭。深山沒回答，只是往手掌擠了一大陀潤滑液，來不及捂暖便往暴露在眼前的穴口抹去。私密的地方一碰到冰涼的觸感，沒打算忍住的波多野叫了出來，帶着笑意地，隨着探進穴口的指尖活動又拔高幾分。指節摸過柔軟的腸壁，輕輕的按壓伴隨着偶爾而來的搔抓，深山沒被波多野的故意誘惑攻陷，不緊不慢地繼續開拓着後庭，疲軟的性器又再有了抬頭的跡像，深山的指尖碰到前列腺的邊緣卻又縮手，在高潮的邊緣上讓波多野心癢難耐。  
波多野扭着腰，胯下向前頂想讓深山的手指碰上敏感點卻不得要領。他咬了咬唇，甜膩帶沙啞的聲音向深山撒嬌，「深山律師，快點，來拿回禮啊，」波多野斷斷續續地說着，迷離的眼神直看着深山。

這就過分了波多野卓巳，太過分了。

在性器上擼上安全套，滾燙的硬物隨着腸液和潤滑抵在穴口逐點沒入，波多野呼了一口氣，隨着深山腰間的律動加快，兩人的呼吸也越來越急促。滾燙的硬物在體內衝撞着，如願以償地往敏感點一下一下的撞擊，還想調戲戀人的波多野一張口，卻只有滿滿的情欲帶起聲帶震動，吐出口的只有尖叫和呻吟，還有戀人的名字夾雜其中。  
深山還在波多野體內衝撞着，他騰出一隻手輕搔架在肩上的波多野的腳掌，後穴的痛楚和興奮加上刺激神經末梢的電流般的觸感，一股前所未有的快意向波多野襲來，性器又再一次高高挺立，腸壁同時眷戀地纏着深山埋在體內的東西，仿佛互相感受到脈搏的跳動。  
「タクミ、タクミ⋯⋯」此時的深山也放棄了調情的稱呼，每一下的抽插都叫喚着戀人的名字，在波多野耳裏也就是最好的媚藥。快到達高潮的深山雙手抱着波多野的大腿一下下的撞擊，波多野也伸手擼動自己再一次挺立的性器，雙雙釋放出來。  
深山臉上的潮紅還沒褪去，馬上又咬住了波多野雙唇。綿長的吻讓人喘不過氣來，深山趁着換氣的隙間在波多野耳邊輕聲低語，「最喜歡你哦，卓巳。」

代替那句「我也是」的，是波多野帶着笑意又再一次啃上深山唇上的吻，溫柔又熾熱。


End file.
